1. Field
A refrigerator and duct cap assembly therefor are disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators serve to maintain a freezer compartment and a refrigerating compartment room at low temperatures using a refrigerating cycle apparatus. The refrigerating cycle apparatus including a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and an evaporator. The refrigerators often have automatic ice machines mounted therein, which utilize cold air in the freezer compartment to make ice. However, related art refrigerators with automatic ice makers have various disadvantages.